Truth Of Reality
by exoticfreak
Summary: Danielle is now 25, and, along with Tom, received special training in the government. But now Tom has dissapeared, and Danielle is going to find him, whether the government agrees or not.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Well here it is. The sequel to Impossibilities. Here's chapter one :)

* * *

**T****ruth Of Reality**

September 1998 - Raccoon City Disaster, me and Tom escape. I end up in hospital for weeks from the injuries I sustained from a hunter. T-virus is found in my body and extracted.

October 1998 - We learn that Raccoon City has been destroyed by some sort of nuclear missile. Me and Tom and forced to start working with the government in the S.T.R. We discover that Umbrella was behind the Raccoon City incident. My Mother and Father…

January 1999 - We officially start training, notice the officially part.

March 1999 - Stage one of training is complete. Me and Tom get assigned to a different training group, this one was more advanced.

April 1999 - I find Tom dying in our apartment. I rush him to hospital, and don't see him for a fortnight. When he returns I do my best to comfort him, I learn that everything is too much for him. Then I realised I'm not the same person as I was.

September 1999 - One year since Raccoon City. We got the day off as it might be 'hard' for us. Me and Tom spend it in silence. Josh and Alex, the lives that I lost. Sometimes I think it's all my fault they're dead. I could of saved them if I wasn't so bloody selfish, and actually helped them. They helped me, I just didn't repay the favour. Tom got me a card and some flowers for my birthday. The card read: Happy 17th birthday; remember that you still exist. Maybe he was right, I sometimes needed to stop thinking about Raccoon City. But I don't see how that is possible as my new life revolved round Raccoon City.

January 2000 - A new millennium. Me and Tom stood on the balcony of our apartment, and watched the night sky be filled with the light of fireworks. I closed my eyes and wished, wished that all my pain and suffering would end. I broke down into tears as Tom put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I wasn't surprised to see him break down too.

May 2000 - We finish our S.T.R training, we moved training groups several times each getting more advanced than the last. When I mentioned being in the S.T.R was more than I had anticipated one of the largely built woman looked at me, cocked her head and laughed. She said if I thought this was the S.T.R I had another thing coming. This is when me and Tom got more suspicious and decided to find someone who could tell us exactly what we are.

June 2000 - We finally make contact with Leon S. Kennedy. He gave us info on Raccoon City. He told us that he was being trained to be secret government agent, who works directly from the president. Me and Tom thought about talking to that guy who recruited us nearly 2 years ago, we knew that we were being used for something more than the S.T.R.

September 2000 - Another year. We both get a letter through directly from the president. He wishes to meet us, explain something to us. It was a relatively short letter, it only said the date of the meeting and how much it would be a pleasure to finally get to meet us.

December 2000 - We have our meeting with the President. He told us how proud he was with our training and that we may have guessed it was a little longer than required. He said that we were actually being trained to be top agent spies. The president noticed that our expressions were not of shock, I think it was pretty obvious that we expected something like this. He sent us off to have a Christmas break. It had been awhile since we had a break from everything. Last year we were training Christmas day. I had told Tom not to bother with gifts on special occasions, but with it being a break I don't think he could resist. He gave me a Magnum. I was speechless, it was a gift no other 18 year old girl would want. I, on the other hand, was jumped for joy. I was just upset I didn't get him anything. After all this gun would have had a hefty price!

January 2001 - January 2005 - We received special spy training from the government. In 2003 me and Tom celebrate the fall in Umbrella, we just wish we were more involved in the downfall, we wish we could of helped. In this time we get more contact from Leon S. Kennedy, he tells s about his trip to Spain when the presidents daughter went missing. What he told us was unbelievable, I can't even bring myself to say it in writing, he wasn't meant to tell anyone either.

2005 - We both got called out by the president to go to Harvardville with Leon. Nobody apart from ourselves, Leon and a few other agents, knew we were there. While Leon and some members of the S.T.R, none of which I recognized, went through the entrance at the top of the building. Me and Tom went through a side door, just to check there were no survivors. We knew what was coming, - the undead- , it was just a matter of if we could handle it. As we progressed through the hordes of zombies we found no survivors, we both just hoped that Leon had picked up them all, including the important senator, who me and Tom hated to the guts. We were only in the airport terminal for a couple of hours before we got ordered to get out. My leg throbbed throughout the mission. It certainly brought back the memories….and the nightmares that night. At least we were prepared and trained for this sort of thing. I didn't use much ammo and I handled that handgun like it was nothing. I didn't even need to equip my knife. That mission just brought back the terrors of Raccoon City back to me. I wish I knew a little bit more about it; I knew that umbrella was involved and released the bio-hazard. I just hope to one day find the actual culprit, near as.

December 2005 - Me and Tom get sent to investigate a Tricell facility. Nothing out of the ordinary, of course they had only just made it big after the destruction of WilPhama. Its one pharmaceutical corporation to the next.

November 2006 - Leon tells us about the BSAA, that its there to stop bio-terror incidents forever. Me and Tom would of loved to join up, but its this job with the government that pulls us back. Leon has already told us we have no chance at joining. We are in this till we are no longer fit enough. Leon explained about Ozwell E. Spencer , one of the founders of Umbrella; the BSAA were sent to his mansion to get answers out of him. They were a bit too late and found Spencer dead next to another man, Leon said he was called Albert Wesker. He was one of the main men who caused the Raccoon City disaster. Apparently he has some sort of virus in his body which makes him quick, agile, fast, it improves all of his physical abilities. Leon said he always wears sunglasses, and you could recognize him by his cat eyes. Although Leon had admitted he has never actually saw him, he says he has some friends in the BSAA who give him info. Wesker was the main cause of the incident in Spain also. It is believed Wesker and a fellow BSAA member, Jill Valentine, died as Valentine pushed them both out of a window looking over a dark pit. Their bodies were never found. Leon didn't seem to talk much about it, Jill must have been his friend.

April 2007 - Tom disappears, there was no trace of him.

June 2007 - Tom re-appears. He didn't speak to me. Quiet often I saw him clutching onto his chest, screaming in pain, when I rushed over to see if he was alright, I usually ended up on the floor. He would pin me down before running off. It tore me apart. I didn't know what was going on.

August 2007 - Tom held up a gun to my head after a day at the office. He threatened to kill me if I didn't give him answers, I questioned him asking what the hell was wrong with him. He'd roughly grab my hair and try to pull me away onto a backstreet. He succeeded. And before I knew it Tom had pulled my head back. That was my chance. I grabbed his arm and pulled him over my shoulder, he was the one on the ground. Since he was stunned I grabbed the gun and pointed it to him instead. I shouted at him, asking what had happened. He soon flipped up to his feet again. He grabbed my arm flipping me to the ground with a crash. He jumped onto my back. I struggled but nothing happened, he was strong. He took out his knife and I felt its blade on the back of my neck, Tom grabbed onto my head again and pulled it up. I felt the warmth of the pain against my neck. I was crying. Someone else was clapping. Before I knew it a man in a black battle suit stood before me. He wore sunglasses. It was Albert Wesker. He complimented me on the fight I just had with Tom, who still had me pinned down. Wesker told me he needed me, for some tests, especially on my leg; he said he doesn't believe that all the virus has been extracted yet. Tom then released me, I asked him why he was working with Wesker, he didn't reply, he clutched his chest again and screamed in pain. I heard Wesker laugh. I began to run away. But in a second Wesker was in front of me again, he was quick. I heard gunshots from behind me. I looked back, it was Leon. Wesker only laughed and dodged the bullets in the narrow alleyway getting closer to Leon. I hit the floor. Tom was on the floor as well, still clutching his chest. Everything from there was a blur. There was a huge explosion then I ran for it.

February 2008 - Present. I haven't seen Tom or Wesker since. Leon was fine. He threw a grenade to distract them. Every night I wonder where they are, where Tom is. Something tells me that that wasn't the real Tom, something had to be controlling him I could see the look in his green eyes. He was trying to gain control over himself, maybe? I've made my mind up. I know what I'm going to do. Whether the government approves or not. I'm going to find them, Tom and Wesker, and put an end to all off this…


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N - Here's next chapter. Relitivly short... It's all building up to something :)_

* * *

"NO MEANS NO DEON." My commander didn't seem too pleased when I told him I was going to search for Tom. "Your that stupid. He's probably dead. You haven't even told me who took him!" His red berry hat shook with the motion of his head. Tom wasn't dead, I knew it. Leon had told me to keep my mouth shut about seeing Wesker while he was going to track down Chris Redfield and tell him that Wesker is still alive. I very much doubt he will, recently he has been bombarded with assignments and missions. I saw that the commander spat several times from his bushy moustache. He obviously didn't want me to go. I knew they wouldn't let me. It's good I had a another plan.

"Okay, commander I'm sure your correct sir!" I saluted, he nodded and signalled me to get the hell out of here. I more or less ran out of the room, out of the government offices and to my apartment. I rooted through all of Tom's draws (not that I hadn't already.) trying to find what I was looking for. After a good 10 minutes I found it. It was secretly hidden behind the draws. His Walther P99 semi-auto handgun, the one he used as his backup weapon in Raccoon City. He would never leave without it. Obviously this was no 'trip' he was planning. He wouldn't change his mind about things so suddenly. This was more proof that something or someone is controlling him, poisoning his mind…

"Danielle…Do you realise how risky this is? Hacking into restricted, sworn secret government files even I don't know about could get you shot!" Leon glared at me, his blue eyes piercing my own. It was reckless, stupid but I had to do it. There is something else going on. As much as Leon has told me about Umbrella, Wesker and all the others; its simple to see that there is another plot. Leon still hasn't managed to get into contact with Chris Redfield, he needs to know that Wesker is alive. I felt my blood start to boil, I sat down next to Leon who was perched on the bed then I was prepared for the pain that would serge through my leg. I gritted my teeth as it came, like a thousand knives being stabbed through my thigh. I threw my head back in pain. Leon rubbed my shoulders, trying to sooth away the pain. "If it has been bothering you for all this time now, there has to be some more virus in there."

"Leon, that's the last thing on my mind right now… I'm sneaking into the offices tonight. I'll call you if I get anything, yeah?" Leon just shook his head in agreement, I knew he disapproved about me doing this. If anything, this is the most irresponsible thing I have ever done to be honest I'm surprised Leon hasn't told anybody. Despite it only being early I decided to get prepared.

Saturday night? I opened my draws and rummaged through. Denim short-shorts, and… I pulled out one of the black t-shirts stuffed at the back. 'Wanted' printed in white. I sighed. It was the shirt I wore during the outbreak 10 years ago. Surely it would be too small for me now, and it had brown blood stains on it. I just looked at it and ran my fingers through the fabric, I can't believe I still had this. I buried my head in the stale cotton unfortunately bringing back the whole night to me. The night everything happened. As I felt my eyes beginning to get wet I threw the shirt in the bin with quite a bit of force. I pulled out a purple tank top and hooked my Smith & Wesson 9mm semi-automatic handgun to my chest, luckily is a pretty small gun I then threw on my blue fleece. I hid a small Stanley knife in my pocket. I couldn't exactly grab my gun in quick timing without unzipping my fleece but it was there just in case. When I stepped out of the apartment I was greeted by the mailman.

"Sorry miss…" He exclaimed as he bumped me. "Just one today, looks like some sort of letter."

"Thanks…" I took the envelope and went back inside to my apartment. The mailman never came up to the apartment. All the letters we take are usually from the office, the government must take a look at every letter we get.

When I jumped onto my bed to take a look I noticed that the address was wrong on it. It was addressed to downstairs apartment, but it still had my name on the front. In bold red pen 'Wrong Address, Upstairs.' was scribbled on it. I ripped the letter open. I re-read the letter several times. What I read was unbelievable, it was handwritten:

_Dear Danielle,_

_It's Tom. Sorry about everything. When I attacked you, it wasn't me. A man, called Albert Wesker has, well, kidnapped me. He installed this device on my chest, he controls me. I only have a few minutes to write and post this, before he puts more of this virus in me to make me his dummy. Truth is, Wesker wants you. For the virus still in your veins. He wants to use you for some sort of test subject. It's all for this master project called Uroboros. He's planning to take over the world. There is another woman here, Jill, I think, he did the same thing to her what he's done for me. Don't come after me. Forget about me. I don't want him to get you too. It's too dangerous. I thought I'd just let you know. I should go and post this now. Goodbye Danielle Deon._

I slowly lowered my head on my pillow and brought my knees to my chest. I cradled the letter in my hands as I broke down in a rack of sobs. Tom? He's alive. Thank God. No matter what he says; I'm going after him, even if it takes years, I'm going to find Tom Justice. He's not going to slip through my grasp, not after all these years. I shoved the letter away in a draw and went through the apartment door, slammed it shut, and locked it. What I'm doing is stupid, but knowing that Tom is struggling somewhere, in pain. It makes me want to risk all and everything to save him and Jill from this nightmare. And i will...


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N - Sorry... I might have to stop writing for a little while... I'll do my best to update when i can... Im actually dissapointed, its been hard moving house, i'm actually borrowing a friends interent at the minute. On top of that a relitive died recently..._

_Anyway on to happier thoughts ! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it!_

* * *

I casually walked through the streets. It seemed dark. Life seemed dark. I have no clue how I plan on breaking in, I just hope I can think on the spot when I get there otherwise I would have to go back to the apartment empty handed and suffer the depression of not getting any answers. I fingered the small survival knife in my pocket, and it lightly pricked me. I flinched at the pain and felt a small spec of blood roll down my little finger. At the moment I have nothing to work with. There is no clues as to where Tom and that son-of-a-bitch Wesker could be. That's why I'm doing this. To find some information that could at least take me somewhere else.

The 3 meter high gate was shut. If I tried climbing over it I would get shocked by electric wires. I wasn't surprised that it was closed. I went to the control panel where you put an identification card in to get you through. I would be denied. I'm not meant to be in the offices late. Only when I was given special permission. Second thought it's a pretty lame idea to go through the front gate where cameras would plague the area. I feel so stupid, no doubt they would have seen me by now. I just spun round on my foot and turned away to leave. There has to be another way!

My phone began to vibrate. I saw that the caller ID said it was Leon. Advice much please?

"Hey Leon-"

"Hi, you still thinking about getting in?"

"I don't know. I'm at the front entrance now. I realised going through the main gate was a pretty stupid idea. So I'm trying to brainstorm…"

"Sorry to interrupt… Just thought you'd want a bit of help that's all."

"Please…I'm so stuck."

"Go to the West side entrance. I'll meet you there…"

"Ok"

I hung up. Finally, at least Leon is thinking. Thank god he decided to help me, as much as he disapproved. I ran round the streets. It was the only way to get to the West side entrance. The campus of the offices was huge, also pretty easy to get lost. Luckily I knew Washington like the back of my head now. It took me about 20 minutes to get there. And that was running too.

Leon was leant against the metal frame of the wall, with his arms crossed across his chest he looked up at me. He wore his bomber jacket, combats and a gun, which the shape of, was visible in his jacket. He shook his side-fringe out of his face and gave me a warm smile. It makes me always wonder why he didn't have any girls knocking at his apartment door. Leon had always said he preferred to stay single and considered himself unlucky in love. I presume it had something to do with that Ada woman who helped us in Raccoon City. I wonder why he never tried searching for her after the Spain incident.

He pointed up the wall. It was about 3 meters high. Unlike everywhere else the top of the metal frame did not have barbed wire or anything that could shock me. Giving me the order to climb over, he cupped his hands so he could give me a boost up.

"Wait, Leon… Why are you helping?"

"Because I can tell you care for him, as well as the fact it gives you an opportunity to find Wesker. Unfortunately I can't find or track down Chris. You could get into a shit load of trouble, you do realise this?"

"Yeah… I realise." I sighed. Looking up at the fence.

"Too bad…" Leon looked down at the floor, his hands now by his side. He shook his head.

"What's too bad?"

"I'm probably not going to see you for a while now… There's hundreds of cameras on site. They will see you. I'd keep on the run for a while after…"

"Leon…" I sighed, hugging him tightly. This guy had done all sorts for me. One day I will have to pay him back, I owe him big time. "…Thanks…for everything." He gave me a pat on the back as I released him from my grip. He once again cupped his hands just below his knee caps. I took a deep breath, then quickly bounced my foot onto Leon's hands then I sprang up. I grabbed onto a pole which ran at the top of the gate/wall. Thank god it wasn't an electric pole. Within no time I threw my legs over and jumped. I gave Leon and smile.

"Thanks again… I hope to see you again…" I whispered. He saluted to me and watched me run off into the darkness. I knew where I wanted to go. Not surprisingly it is called the restricted sworn privacy area. Not the greatest name I know. But rumours tell me that they keep CCTV footage of some sort in there. Files on mass criminals, on missing people. I wouldn't be surprised if there is a file on every citizen in the USA. The only problem is, there are always some sort of guards on duty. Well, I bet they surround the whole building and room.

I ran towards that specific building. When I found myself there I saw some armed guards and dodged away from the light so they couldn't see me. They were pretty big men. Ones with machine guns held tightly around their fingertips, a small but powerful handgun strapped to their knees. I couldn't pick a fight with either of them, I'd get myself in prison for just being here at this time, especially since I'm pretty well armed. I rooted through the pockets of my trousers and pulled out my ID card. When the guards report to other authorities it won't be long until the government knew why I was here. I expect this is the only way, live a life in hiding until if I find Tom… No… I will find Tom… Even if it's the last thing I ever do. I will know what happened to him. What that bastard Wesker did to him.

I walked towards the armed guards. They soon readied their weapons at me.

"Who are you?" The largest one spoke gruffly to me. I walked up to him and shoved me ID card into his face.

"Danielle Deon, sir… I've been asked if I could get some files on a specific person, of which whom I cannot say."

"Why are you here late? Your not suppose to be."

"Well I'm sorry I work for the government. You know I'm always on call… Are you going to let me in or do I have to go to your boss - directly?"

"Sorry, miss… Go right in…"

The guard opened the door for me, I saluted as I passed them. As I heard the door close behind me I sighed in relief. That was pure luck… just luck. It was only a small office/block building. Two stories high, the size of an average house I'd say. I remember being brought into this building a few months ago, can't remember what for, nothing too big of an issue though. I ran up the metal staircase, going up to the main office. I was more than surprised that the halls were unparallel, even inside.

'MAIN OFFICE' is what the door read. I was pretty surprised that the door was unlocked. I readied my handgun while I sprung the door open. I could only hear the light buzzing of the computer and the familiar blue light of the main screen. I put my handgun away as there was no threat here.

I walked up to the computer, my shoes thumping again the floor. My heart thumping against my ribs. There was a minimized program. As I clicked on it the computer displayed thousands of photos and references to people. None of which I recognized. I typed in Tom's name in the search engine part of this program. There was one, and only one picture

It was him. Just him. Another guy dressed in black who was unrecognizable. This picture was only taken a few hours ago. It was in a first class waiting room for a plane to Chicago. The plane, a special WilPhama African Branch plane.

That's where I'm headed… Chicago…. I'm coming….


End file.
